undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sledge (Sin City)
|status = Deceased |age = 27 |born = 2001 |relations = (Brother) (Close friend) (Ex-girlfriend) |origin = United States |gender = Male |appears in = 5 episodes |first seen = |last seen = Season 2 |death = Assassinated by |season(s) = |occupation = Gang Leader}} Daughter - Human Axel "Sledge" Franklin was a main character in Sin City. A fighter from birth due to a rough childhood, Sledge and his brother Charlie formed the "Uptown Huslters" to protect their neighborhood from drugs and other gangs. While Sledge was initially hopeful in their cause, the death of their brother Maxwell and Charlie subsequent running away left Sledge in a dark state. Over the years, Sledge grew more cynical but never lost his fighting spirit. Following Charlie's return, the two brothers crumbling relationship resulted in constant bickering. The death of Iceman and Sledge's arrest by Midnight led Sledge at rock bottom, but following his release during the revolution, Charlie convinced his brother to keep fighting. The two brothers teamed up to kill Midnight and reform their gang. The reformed gang, led by the brothers, entered conflict with Iran and Cato. As Charlie continued to grow harsher to weed out their enemies, Sledge began to look at a peaceful life following the meeting of a former friend. Following their takedown of Iran, the brothers came across a disc that held blackmail over nearly every important figure in the city. Sledge believed they should destroy it, while Charlie wished to use it to rule the city--at the cost of becoming what they were fighting against. Charlie's descent led to another Franklin conflict. Unfortunately, Sledge underestimated his brother's desire for power and Charlie orchestrated the deaths of Sledge and his lover. Personality Sledge can be harshly judgmental of people, often judging from first interaction--but he does so with reason. Growing up at Goulds, a run down area of Miami, the area was often trashed by outsides, leaving Sledge is very skeptical of outsiders, but to those who stuck in the area, showed loyal to. Sledge can be called out on many things but his fierce loyalty to both his neighborhood and gang is never doubted, often putting the concern of those over his own well being. This also leaves him extremely provincial, refusing to leave the hood and failing to show interest in the real world. Unlike other gangs, Sledge started the Uptown Hustlers as a means to keep crack and other hard drugs off the streets, and even as the gang's influence is beginning to wane he refuses to compromise. This also makes trust very high in his book, as he considers both loyalty and trust the most important traits in a man; he as well considers rats and traitors to be the lowest scum of the earth. His braveness is remarkably higher than most others, and he holds a strict moral code to never use drugs, harm innocents, or abuse a woman. His courage, fierce loyalty, and morals put him in a different book than other gang leaders, who usually have none of the three. Background Sin City Killed Victims *Unnamed thug (A Chip on the Shoulder) *Iran (Season 2) *Moderate amount of people *Moderate amount of infected Appearances ---- Category:Sin City Characters Category:Sin City Category:Characters Category:BPC